


Sleepy Time Junction

by AmazingLettuce



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Sleepy child, bendy is a sleepy childdd, or non-explicit, please, y'all need some fluff, yes its game grumps goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingLettuce/pseuds/AmazingLettuce
Summary: *insp by a hc on tumblr*Bendy and Boris are totally ready for their day of fun. They have everything planned out for maximum fun-time adventures!! Absolutely nothing will give them a bad day. Except maybe Bendy's bedtime compliance...--or that one where bendy is a silly child who became a sleepy child





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about this down below!! :D

At the moment, Bendy found himself in a predicament. It wasn't bad, per se, just inconvenient. For absolutely everyone, thank you.

For you see, he and Boris had plans to just dance or play whatever else, and see where the day brought them. In fact, Bendy had been looking forward to today ever since yesterday morning, when Boris brought up the subject. He was so excited he had barely caught a wink of shuteye!

And here Bendy was.

Stuck on the floor, too tired to move. Great.

He could faintly hear Boris talking to Henry and Joey, probably asking about him, or where the devil he had gone.

 

Hah. Where the devil.

Oh boy. He was resorting to puns about himself.

 

Bendy huffed and fought to keep his eyes open. He would wait for someone to find him. Then he could play with Boris, and Henry too, if he wasn’t too busy. Maybe even Joey.

‘No,’ the devil frowned. ‘Probably not. He’s probably too busy.’

 

Bendy didn’t know how much time had passed, but he swore he had just closed his eyes for a few seconds. He blinked awake at the sound of footsteps coming at him. Quickly. Very quickly.

A hand lay on the side of his face.“Heya buddy. So, this where you've been all day?”

Boris. Finally.

Bendy smiled sleepily at the wolf. “Ha, yeah. I’m just tired, is all.”

(Or at least that’s what he tried to say, but it came out more like “Hey, s’tired, s’all.”)

Boris laughed at the devil and picked him up (much to Bendy’s displeasure because he is not short, thank you very much) and took him out into the hall.

Smiling at Bendy, Boris sighed and said, “Next time I come up with plans, I’m not telling you ‘til the day of.”

Bendy did not like that.

But he would deal with it if it meant not sleeping a day of fun away.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i cant belive you read this far. kudos to you, my friend.


End file.
